Spend Your Love On Me
by flashpenguin
Summary: Emily Prentiss is a woman with a mission: To seduce Dave Rossi and erase a dead woman's memory once and for all. Will she succeed? Mature readers only!
1. Chapter 1

_Flipping thru my library of music on YOUTUBE, I came across this song. And the first thing that crossed my mind was Emily dancing with Dave on the dance floor. That was the easy part! The story the song created somehow wasn't matching up with what I was typing. Still, it had to come out. I know it's not my best work, but I hope you enjoy anyway._

_Song prompt: **Spend Your Love On Me by Dannii Minogue**_

_I don't own Criminal Minds. Why oh freakin' why?_

**Spend Your Love On Me**

Emily watched Dave from across the bar. Tucked in the shadows, she had been watching him for the better part of an hour as he sat on the stool and nursed the same whiskey shot. She wondered what was going thru his mind. Probably melancholy thoughts of his ex-wives…or worse, Emma.

She knew she shouldn't be jealous of a dead woman, but Emily couldn't help it. Emma had stolen Dave's heart and prevented him from ever having a normal relationship with anyone -men or women. It was unfair that one person could have that much power over one person. She felt the anger well up. Sipping on her beer, she kept her eyes focused on the man who was so strong and sure of himself in the office and in the field but now seemed so lonely and broken.

For the first time since she arrived, Emily wondered if she had made the right decision by following him. However, she had waited so long to get him alone and try to make him to surrender to something other than the demons that haunted his nights.

Maybe she was too forward in thinking that he might feel anything for her. It was nothing he said or did that gave her any indication of his feelings one way or the other- that wasn't who he was: David Rossi would rather die than wear his heart on his sleeve. However, she loved him. She never would know that specific moment her feelings changed from adulation to distrust to love.

Actually she did. The moment he held the elevator doors open and decided to risk his career to help her…that was when her heart fell madly, head over heels in love. Now she just had to summon the courage to approach him and convince him that it was time to leave the past where it belonged. , and that sometimes starting over wasn't as scary as it seemed. If it was the last thing she ever did, Emily was going to eliminate _"her" _memory once and for all.

Sipping slowly, she studied him. She would finish her drink and then make her move.  
*+*+*+*+*

Dave felt her eyes burn into his back and he wondered if it would be too forward to send her over a drink.

Deep down inside he got a thrill out of being able to turn women on even when he was no longer the player he used to be. He hadn't been out of the game for so long that he didn't know when a woman was watching him. And he liked it.

Taking a long sip of the whiskey, his mouth curled up in a sardonic grimace. Hell, though the good times had to come to an end at least he still had his money and health. There were some things he could count on to bring him happiness even it meant he woke up to a cold bed every morning.

Of course, that didn't mean that he didn't long for the warm touch of a woman or lost the desire to bury himself in her hot body as he teased her ruthlessly then watch her come. He didn't want just any woman-he wanted her. But that was no longer possible. Not that it ever was. And now it was over.

He missed her, Dave admitted to himself as a single tear slipped from his eye.  
*+*+*+*+*

"What are you having?" Emily announced and took the seat beside Dave.

Jerking his head up in surprise, for a moment an indescribable look crossed his face before his eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting a drink of course." She took the glass from his hand and took a sip. "Mmmm, whiskey," she complimented and handed the glass back. "Bartender, I'll have a whiskey, and bring my friend another."

Quickly the glasses were placed on the bar. Emily thanked the bartender and picked up her glass. "Here's to a great evening," she toasted and clinked glasses. Downing the shot, she looked at Dave. "What?"

"You didn't answer me: what are you doing here, in Nashville? Is the team working a case?"

"Nope. I'm on holiday…so to speak." Spying the extra glass, Em grabbed it. "You gonna drink this?"

"Help yourself." Dave shrugged with indifference.

Em downed the drink. This was definitely not going the way she had planned. It would defeat the purpose if she got drunk and passed out before she could complete her goal. Her goal was Dave Rossi.

"As a matter of fact, I put in for leave six months ago."

"So, this is coincidence?"

"Depends, do you believe in coincidences?" she challenged.

"I believe that everything happens for a reason. I just can't figure out the reason you would be here. Unless you were following me."

"And if I were? Following you, that is, would that be a bad thing?" Before he could speak, Em called for a refill. She felt his eyes boor into her and her cheeks flushed. So much for maintaining her cool. There was no way she could bluff her way out now.

"Okay, you got me; I knew you were going on the book tour before you did." Em sipped the whiskey. Dave raised his eyebrow. "I called your agent. Once I got a date and location, I put in for leave. I didn't want to make it obvious."

"You cover your tracks well."

"Six months ahead is long enough for people to stop putting two and two together. And just long enough to formulate a plan."

"Why would you need a plan? Wouldn't it have been easier to Google tourist spots?" Dave grumbled. She had lost him ten sentences ago.

Em laughed aloud. "I sincerely doubt Google would have been able to help me with the plan I had in mind, though it could have sent me to a few sites to learn a couple of new techniques."

Dave scowled as he finished his drink. "Woman, are you going to dance around your answer all night or are you going to spill it? I really want to finish my drinks alone."

"Don't play stupid with me David Rossi; you know damn well what my plan is. Why else would I call your agent to get your schedule, put in for leave six months early, and be in the same bar with you?"

Dave shrugged again. Did it matter why Emily was here tonight in this bar? Did it matter that deep down inside he was secretly thrilled that she had followed him or that he had fantasies about her when Emma wasn't haunting him? No. No it didn't.

"If I guess your reason, will you go away?" Dave asked.

"Hmmm, maybe. Maybe not. I don't think you want me to leave."

"Yes, I do. I don't like company when I drink."

"After all we've been thru, I've been relegated to 'company'. Doesn't sound good...whatever it is that's bugging you. Wanna talk about it?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Sure," Em replied simply. "Do you want me to tell you why I'm here?"

"I thought you'd never say," he muttered. Screw the glass of whiskey; he wanted the whole damn bottle!

"I'm here to seduce you."

Dave choked on his drink. "What?"

"Surprised? Shocked? Thrilled? Your reaction leads me to believe it's all of the above."

"I don't think-"

"That'll be a first." A song came on and drowned out Dave's response. Grabbing his hands, Em pulled him to his feet. "Come on. Dance with me."

"Prentiss, I don't know…this isn't a good idea," he protested. He had to find a way to get her to stop.

She batted her eyes at him innocently. "It's just an innocent little dance…unless you can't handle the thought of my body being pressed against yours. Come on Dave, pull the stick out of your ass for five minutes and have some fun!"

Groaning, he let her pull him out to the floor. He was going to have a serious talk with his agent when he got back. He watched her move to something that resembled a beat but he didn't know where to start. Did he place his hands on her hips? Or was he supposed to just stand and watch her writhe and grind?

"Prentiss," he called over the jungle beat. "I can't do this."

Em's hand fingered his blue silk tie, as she moved closer to whisper in his ear, "Dave, I have a first name; it's Emily. Use it." Her perfume weaved around him and filled his senses.

"You call this music?"

"No, this is called 'seduction by design'," she corrected and pulled away. Slowly, carefully she let the tie slip from her fingers as her hips picked up the beat.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Em gyrated her pelvis into his. He drew in his breath but remained still. Taking his hands, she placed them on her hips. "Like this. Just feel the beat Dave. You can do it." She watched him awkwardly try to mimic her moves. "You're getting it." Put her hands on his butt, she pulled him forward.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Dave, shut up!" she ordered. She moved her breasts to graze his chest and relished in feeling his lower body stir against hers.

_Dear God in heaven,_ Dave thought helplessly, _I should not be here doing this with her, like this! God help me, this is not happening. If I had any sense at all, I would be in my hotel room working on my manuscript and preparing for the next book signing._

However, her hips enticed him with promises she wanted to fulfill for only him. And he felt that familiar urge tug at him…the urge he thought had been buried with Emma. He had to get out of there!

Pulling away, Dave tried to step back. "I'm sorry Emily, but I have to go."

"No you don't; stay. Please." Before he could speak, Emily pulled his head down and kissed him.

It was a sweet hungry kind of kiss. It was full of longing, desire, and blatant want. And Dave didn't know how to respond. Usually he was the one to make the first move-to love them and leave them. But this was different, this was Emily, his co-worker. His female co-worker.

She was enticing him, begging to explore his mouth, wanting access to him. He tried to maintain his resistance, but each time she outlined his lips with her hot tongue, he felt it break away little by little.

"Come on Dave, I know you want me. Quit trying to hide behind that fussy, hard-ass demeanor you present everyday at work. You have nothing to lose but some bad memories."

For a long moment Dave tried to think of a response. Between her hot breath on his face and the loud music pounding in his ears, he wasn't making much headway.

_Baby if you want me, you'll be giving something to me._

_So baby, strip it to the bone,_

_Let me see it, make me feel it;_

_Show me there's a better place to be._

_So baby if you want me, tell me you know how to surrender,_

_Take me in with open arms._

_And I'll know it when you show it._

_Give me what I'm missing. Come on._

_Spend your love on me._

The words reverberated in his head. And he felt his blood run hot. He didn't know if it was the whiskey, the words, or Emily's body pressed against his -or maybe it was all of the above combined. _God help him, he wanted her!_ He thought as his jeans suddenly felt two sizes too small.

Her dark brown eyes looked at him with a wanton desire that he hadn't seen in years. Well, they were hundreds of miles away from Quantico and the responsibilities of being FBI agents, and she made it clear that she wanted him. From what he was feeling, it was pretty damn obvious that his body wanted her too._ What could it hurt to throw caution to the wind?_

Cupping her face between his hands, he pressed his lips against hers and forced her mouth open with his tongue. Gasping from the sudden action, Emily tried to think, to breathe, to understand but his mouth was plundering hers with a dozen ranges of emotions. His tongue invaded her mouth and dared her to stop him.

The dance over, the song finished but neither noticed. Pulling her hips to him, he ground his erection against her.

"Is this what you came for?" Dave growled against her mouth. Emily tried to answer but her mind was a blank. "Tell me before it's too late to stop."

"I've been waiting for this moment too long to back out now. Maybe you should tell me if you have what it takes to follow thru." She ran her tongue over her lips for emphasis. Noticing his hesitation, Em leaned forward. "Let's get out of here."

"Why?"

Em whispered in his ear, "Because my seduction doesn't include fucking you on this dance floor."

**The End…or is it?**

**_A/N: This is the first time I've ever written a post A/N, but I have to know: Should I continue or leave this as a "one-shot"? Drop a line or a review and let me know._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, chapter 2 is up -in more ways than one! I hope you like it. This is my first foray into full blown smut. I hope I haven't drop the balls…er, ball._

* * *

**Spend Your Love On Me**

"What?" Had he heard her correctly? Did she say what he thought she said?

It was official: David Rossi had swallowed his tongue! Staring at the beautiful brunette in the halter top and skintight jeans mini skirt, he tried to think of a reply. However, for the first time in his adult life, Dave was at a loss for words.

"I think we should take this moment to a more private area before we lose our minds and our jobs," Emily seductively replied. Reaching down, she took hold of his tie and pulled him forward.

"Where are you going?" Dave asked, finally finding his voice.

"_We _are going to your room, of course." Gently but firmly she kept hold of his tie, leading the way to the elevator. Pressing the button with her free hand, the doors opened and she pulled him in behind her. Confidently she pressed the fourth floor button.

"How did you know-?"

"What room you're staying in?" Emily finished. "I'm FBI, I have my ways." Pushing him against the wall, Emily pressed her body against his, her hands cupped his ass, her face mere inches from his. "Dave you need to relax. This is going to happen, no matter how much you try to fight it, ignore it, or run away."

"This is ridiculous."

"Yeah, it is, but it makes more sense than anything that's been going on in your life."

The bell rang for their floor and Emily grabbed Dave's tie again to make him follow. Once at the door of his room, Em held out her hand.

"What?" Dave asked bewildered.

"Give me the key. Quick." Dave surrendered the computer card. In an instant, she had the door unlocked and pulled Dave inside and pushed up against the wall. With her foot, she closed the door.

"Em, I think I get it…"

She shook her head slowly. "No you don't; but you will." Leaning in she captured his mouth with hers and greedily tried to consume him while her hands expertly worked his belt loose. With deft fingers, she undid the button on his jeans and then slid down the zipper.

Concentrating on his mouth, her finger traced a light line across the opening of his boxers and took pleasure as his hips thrust toward her. Slipping her hands under the elastic, she pushed them down past his hips and took his hardened length in her hands.

Feeling her warm hands on his erection, Dave moaned against Emily's mouth. As her lips left his and trailed downward, he leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes in anticipation of feeling her mouth… A soft gasp caused him to open his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh my god, Dave; the rumours about you chasing women at the FBI are untrue."

"What do you mean?"

She darted her tongue out to lick the tiny drop of pre-cum from glistening head of his cock. At her touch, he inadvertently jerked. "Now that I've finally been able to see it for myself, I know those women were chasing you! Dear god! Don't tell me you've been denying women the pleasure of…this," she breathed against him. Her hot breath was doing things to his mind and body that even he was unable to fathom.

Grasping his length in her hand, Em licked the tip as though it was a sacred ice cream. With each stroke, lick and nibble, she used her hand to pump his shaft and felt Dave's hands weave tighter into her hair. When she had him where she wanted, she opened her mouth and took the full length in.

"Oh shit!" Dave groaned. "I'm going to cum."

Slipping him out, she whispered, "Oh no you don't; I'm not through with you yet." Sliding him back in, her fingers gently but firmly applied pressure to his balls. Waiting a second, she resumed moving her mouth up and down and over his length.

Dave was losing his mind. He had been numerous women in his life, but none had even touched him the way Em was doing right now. Nor had any of them used their mouth to fuck him in ways he had only read about in books he would never confess to owning. The same books he took delicious pleasure jerking off to at night in the sanctuary of his bedroom.

Now it was if one of the books had come to life as he stood against a wall with his pants and shorts down around his ankles while Emily hungrily feasted on his sex-starved cock. He tried to hold back; he wanted it to last. But the sensation of her hot mouth overwhelmed his senses as he held her head still and thrust forward.

She welcomed his thrusts as he slid back and forth over her tongue faster each time. With one final thrust, Dave held on as he gave up trying to hold on. His hips jerked as felt himself empty into her mouth.

Slowly the room stopped spinning as Dave returned to earth. _Shit!_ He had gotten so used to his creating his own pleasure he'd forgotten how good a blowjob really was.

Gently, Em sucked him off as his hips gave another jerk. Satisfied that he was empty, she slid him out of her mouth and licked the stray drop from the tip.

Standing up to face him, Em nuzzled his neck. "How was that?" she whispered against the racing pulse in his neck.

"I'm not even going to ask where you learned to do that," he replied, thankful for the wall.

"You think you're the only one who's ever read a book."

"You _read _this?"

"Actually, the book didn't have many words, but I did memorize the pictures. None of them were as exciting as this."

"I'll bet."

"So how many times, Dave?"

"How many times, what?"

"Do you jerk off? Three? Five? You can tell me because I do the same. Especially when you wear that one particular cologne. Bet all this time you thought I had an incontinence problem."

"I-"

She ran the tip of her tongue along his neck and felt his pulse pick up speed. "I know you do. At least now I know you're multi-orgasmic which will make this night last longer. Because what just happened is only a taste - so to speak of what I have in mind for you."

"Em," he breathed heavily as her hands softly stroked him back to life.

"So tell me: when you're alone in your bedroom jerking off and feel yourself coming, whose face do you imagine? Hers or mine?"

Dave tried to think, to speak, but he couldn't; she had found him out in so many ways that it was almost scary. But what else would he expect from a fellow profiler?

Looking deep in his eyes, Em's lips hovered over his. "Don't worry Dave, by the time I get done with you, the only Em you'll be seeing is me," she softly promised and fused her mouth to his.

* * *

_Post A/N: Sorry for stopping there, but I had to give naughty Dave & Em time to regroup (and myself too!). Well, drop a line and tell me what you think._


	3. Chapter 3

_Part three is up. I'm not sure how well I tackled it because it's hard...er, difficult as heck to keep Emily a strong dominating woman while trying to seduce David Rossi. Please let me know what you think._

_I don't own Criminal Minds._

* * *

**Spend Your Love On Me**

Dave couldn't think. Overwhelmed by the most earth-shattering blowjob of his entire existence, he barely caught his breath as Em teased him back to life and kissed him deeply. His tongue mated with hers and he tasted whiskey and himself on her tongue and it turned him on.

Never before had he let a woman kiss him after sucking him off, but this was different; this was Emily - the woman who had dominated him and fucked him with her mouth in ways he would never experience again. As the thought of her warm mouth swallowing his cum went thru his brain, he felt himself harden again as his hands reached down to fondle between her legs. He wanted to return the pleasure but pulled back as his fingers touched moist curls - and nothing else.

"You're not wearing panties?" he breathed against Em's mouth.

"No." Gently she stroked his dick and took pleasure as she felt him pulsate in her hand. Her decision to leave off her underwear that evening had been a big debating point - until she watched the surprise and then pleasure cross Dave's face.

"Is that something new?" he growled as his fingers teased against her clit. Arching against him, Em closed her eyes as he expertly manipulated that sensitive area to his advantage.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she replied as her body moved in rhythm with Dave's hand.

"I hope you never came to work sans underwear," he muttered against her neck, as he tried to keep focused on her pleasure but as her perfume weaved around him and her body moved against his hand, he was finding the task impossible.

"Maybe." This was not going the way she had planned. She had wanted to get him alone, naked, and have her way with him, but he was slowly turning the tables on her. But what did she expect? It was after all, David Rossi the infamous FBI lothario she had set her sights on.

"Really?" he replied darkly. His cock was rock hard and seeking the warm depths of her body, but first he wanted to make her to tell the truth. Slowly he eased a finger into her wet heat and slid it out. Immediately Em arched into him. Closing her eyes, she felt her hips begin to move on their own accord.

"Maybe."

Slowly he eased a second finger in and picked up the rhythm as the tip of his cock pressed against her clit. She moaned in pleasure even though her body had betrayed her. Hot, wet, and tighter than he could have guessed, her body convulsed around his fingers and try to draw him in deeper as it begged for released.

But God, he wanted her! In his dreams he had imagined her riding him as she cried out his name as her sweet hot body convulsed around his thrusting cock. Now he was holding her in his arms in a hotel room, both of them half undressed and trying to devour the other…nothing like his imagination.

"Tell me or I can keep this up all night," he breathed against her ear as his fingers continued their torture.

So near to a climax yet so far, Em arched against him as her breathing picked up. Her head was spinning, her heart beating, and she could feel the warm juices trailing down the inside of her thighs from the quick thrusts of his fingers. Unable to speak, she nodded.

"You deliberately have come to work without panties?" His thrusting picked up tempo and her body tightened but was unable to release -which is what he had planned. He wanted to hear her beg.

"Yes," she cried out. So many times she had hoped that he would notice, but nothing seemed to faze him, so she stopped.

"And you never said anything?" he growled. Her hips thrust upward begging for release but he wanted to punish her for keeping that secret from him. All this time he wondered if Emily Prentiss was naughty or nice under that hard FBI shell and here she had been coming to work sans any undergarments for God knows how long.

"Why? I already knew." Blindly she reached for his hardened cock and brushed it against her clit. If he wasn't going to be of any use, she would do it herself.

Sliding the tip over herself again, she felt her body convulse as an orgasm threatened to knock her to her knees. Holding on for dear life, Em felt her hips buck against Dave's hand as wave after wave shuddered thru her. Crying his name, she buried her head against his shoulder. Dave took that opportunity to find his own release.

Lifting her thigh so her leg went around his left hip, he tried to angle her body as he gently slid his cock into her wet, moist heat and thrust deeply. Unable to breath, Dave stood still as his body and mind tried to process the moment. It was real. He was inside Em.

"Oh fuck," he groaned as her other leg slid over his other hip and locked around his waist to draw him deeper into her heat.

With her back pressed against the wall, she let him set the rhythm and then matched him stroke for stroke until she felt another orgasm engulf her body. More powerful than the last one, Em tried to catch her breath as Dave continued to thrust into her hot wet pussy and chant how she was slowly killing him and begged for release.

He begged to cum inside of her. He needed to fill her with his hot cum and brand her for his own, but Em had other ideas. It was too soon to let him have that honour. Not once had he said her name which meant that his release would be purely for show. And when he had branded her, it would be over with no repeat and the woman whose memory Em was trying to banish would be back in full force manipulating Dave's nights.

Not if she had her way. If it took the remainder of her vacation, David Rossi was going to beg for mercy from her - Emily Prentiss. And when he branded her for eternity, he would remember it. Of course it was possible that by the end of the marathon to exorcise a memory they could both be dead, but that was more than worth the price if Dave could have one normal relationship in his life.

His hips picked up speed and mercilessly pounded into her. Em felt his leash on self control loosen as his cock grew larger inside of her. "Oh fuck me, I'm going to cum sweetheart," he whispered against her ear. "Let me cum in your hot tight pussy."

"No." Reaching down, Em felt Dave's balls rise in her hand and gave them a gentle pinch. Viciously he swore as his hips stopped their rhythm and his ecstasy was blind-sided by an electrifying jolt.

"What the hell?" he shouted. Buried deep inside of Em's body, Dave tried to gather his thoughts as Em's hand kept the pressure on his sac. Unlocking her legs from around his hips, Em slid off of Dave's cock and looked him in the eyes.

"I said no. I'm not done with you yet. I told you that the only Em you would cry out for would be me, but I don't think you're quite there yet." Taking his thick shaft in her hand, Em knelt down in front of him and slid the red swollen head into her mouth. She felt him stiffen as her mouth opened wider to take him all the way in.

Ever so excruciatingly slow, she slid him in and out of her mouth.

"Goddamn, are you trying to kill me?" he croaked out as she slid her tongue over the head of his cock and then blew gently across it.

"Perhaps."

"Well, you are doing a helluva job."

"Good." Placing him back in her mouth, Em picked up the pace. Ironically she realized that she never cared much for this particular activity…until Dave. With his musky earth scent, perfect body, a cock that was a gift from the gods, and a shattered ego, Em was a little reluctant to let go of her teen-age hang-up…until he slid into her mouth for the most perfect fit and taste.

He tasted like he looked: masculine. Nothing bitter or sweet -just one hundred percent male. Never had she known a man like Dave. Most of the dicks she had gone down on had mirrored their owners -arrogant, over blown, manipulative, and bitter. But Dave mirrored his dick: strong, proud, determined, and lonely.

Em felt all that and more as he wove his hands into her hair and increased the tempo. She let him do what he needed to find his own release. She would be his vessel - to a point, but in the end she was going to win his heart. She felt his hard cock grow in her mouth as his thrusts got shorter and deeper.

"Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!" he chanted as his gave a final thrust and shot his load into her mouth and down her throat. Greedily she took all he was willing to give but instead of sucking him off this time, she pulled him out and let her tongue lap up the stray drops of his delicious cum. She could never get enough of his taste.

As he stood with his head against the wall and tried to regain his sense of balance, Emily busily untied his shoes and removed them along with his socks. Once those were gone, she quickly dispatched his slacks and boxers. Giving a sweet kiss to little Dave, she stood up and started to unbutton his shirt.

Dave reached down and stilled her hands. "Em, what are you doing?"

"Undressing you for bed," she replied with more calm than she felt.

"Why? Haven't you made your point?"

"Not really. A quick fuck with our clothes half on is one thing, but it's entirely different when you're naked and making love."

"What do you mean?" Dave was confused.

"I've tried one way to get your demons exorcised and it didn't work. Now I'm going for Plan B." Unfastening the last button, Emily inhaled his scent. Oh god! His cologne was one thing, but now that it was mixed with the warm musky scent of male and fucking, it was enough to knock her off her feet and come at the same time.

Running her tongue over his darkened nipple, she took guilty enjoyment from his breath being sucked in. As her mouth sucked on the pebble hard nipple, her hands were busy pushing his dress shirt from his shoulders. Forget how good he smelled, Em amended as her mouth greedily consumed his nipples, his taste was beyond this world.

Pushing her away, Dave tried to catch his breath. Every time he thought he had it, she would do something new to rock his world off its axis.

"Em, look at me," he demanded. Casting a look from head to toe, Em sucked in her breath as she took in the amazingly beautiful sight of David Rossi standing naked before her. Unreal, unbelievable, and undeniably hot. Her fantasy was coming true.

"Is this what you want?" he asked darkly his eyes searched hers.

Without blinking, she replied, "Yes."

With his finger under her chin, he lifted her head up and covered her mouth with his as he picked her up and carried her to the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**_This is the last chapter. I had one idea in mind on how to end everything up neatly where everyone got what they wanted, but the more I delved into Dave and Em, I realized that was not possible. I have never been afraid to write a story different from all that is out there and tie it with strings when everyone else would tie it in a pretty bow. A good writer will tell you that sometimes you have to go with the direction and mood of the character even if it goes against what you think will be best for the story._**

****

_A very special thanks to ilovetvalot who told me that I should go with my gut. And then gave me a killer one liner. You nailed me! (Yes, keep doing your happy dance!)_

* * *

**Spend Your Love On Me**

Dave was tired of playing games. All of his adult life he had played games with the military, his ex-wives, the FBI, now Emily Prentiss thought she had the upper hand and was going to control him thru sex. She wasn't the first woman to fool herself. He had gone along with her as long as he could without scaring her away when and if he should lose control.

Twice he could have been finished with the game she started, but she thwarted him with expertise he wasn't aware she possessed. But he was learning her tricks. And it didn't help her cause that she was wearing her heart on her sleeve.

As he picked her up in his arms and fused his mouth to hers in a kiss. God she tasted delicious and he almost forgot that he had a mission to show her that it takes a master to beat a master at the game he invented.

Carrying her to the bed, he played her words over in his mind. _A quick fuck with our clothes half on is one thing, but it's entirely different when you're naked and making love. _His body hardened at the thought of finally being able to bury deep inside of her and make her cry for mercy. She would learn not to play with fire.

Laying her on the bed, he knelt beside her started undressing her slowly. With expert hands he slid her halter over her head and gazed up her creamy white firm breasts. Oh, he wanted her, but he has to taste her first.

Running his tongue over the rosy firm nipple, he licked and teased and tried to drive her mad. Or was he trying to drive himself mad? Unable to resist the temptation, he took the nipple into his mouth and suckled firmly with his hot mouth. Perfect was the only word that came to his mind as he tried to consume all of her in one sitting.

Emily arched as Dave's mouth teased and tormented her. She was so sure that his goatee was going to feel rough against her skin, but like the man driving her mad, it was surprisingly soft. And she realized that his goatee was just another layer to who he was: appearing bristly and rough, a shield to mirror his expressions, but underneath, soft, smooth, and vulnerable. And she loved it.

She loved the way it brushed against her skin, gently tickling and teasing, but also stroking her. But it was nothing compared to what his mouth was doing. Was it possible to have an orgasm from oral pleasure? Or maybe it had something to do with his hand trailing down her stomach, over the fabric of her skirt to the hot center between her legs begging for attention.

The gentle stroke of his finger on her clit was enough to make her body go over the edge. Oh God! Was the man born with magic hands? How was it possible that one touch could cause an orgasm? Clutching at the sheets as her body arched and released, she called his name out loud. Unashamed, she wanted him to know what he was doing to her.

Know? Of course he had to know what he was doing to her; he was David Fucking Rossi, the legendary FBI Lothario who had slept his way thru most of the female population during his first tenure. And now he was driving her mad with his mouth and hands. It was unreal and oh so wonderful all at the same time. If time stopped at that moment, she would be happy to spend it with him.

Dave knew exactly what he was doing. He was driving her mad and weakening her with each touch. When he took her for his own, she was going to remember it for a lifetime. Moving from her breast downward, he trailed his lips across her skin to the waistband of her skirt. Damn material was keeping him from getting closer.

Getting on the bed, he kneeled between her legs and pushed the skirt up around her waist and nearly groaned as his eyes feasted on her. He had touched her, filled her, but he needed to taste her. All of her. His body throbbed but he fought the urge to possess her. Dipping his head down, he trailed kisses against the moist black curls that hid the treasure he was so close to finding.

In reaction to his hot breath, her hips arched forward and he took that as an invitation. Gently he licked her clit as her hips bucked underneath his ministrations. Taking her in his mouth, he licked, tasted, nibbled and drove her crazy insane until he felt her body tighten and her hands weaved thru his hair to hold him still until her body finished throbbing.

He heard her sob his name and inwardly he smiled. Slowly but surely he was getting the upper hand. Lowering his head, he dipped his tongue in and finally tasting her and his body nearly exploded. Heaven on earth was so trite but the only thing he could come up with as he claimed her with his mouth. Or was she claiming him? Never had he been with a woman who taste had him addicted from the word go. If he were to die right here, right now, as awkward as it might be when it came to the police report, he could go with a smile on his face.

There was no where else he would rather be. Of course his body had other ideas. His body was jealous of the pleasure his mouth was taking from being where it desired. Raising his head, he watched her face. He watched the way ecstasy softened and tightened her features, her eyes shut tightly as her hands flexed against the sheets.

He wanted her. She wanted him. She was on a mission to clear his mind, empty his conscience, and fill his dreams of nothing but her. And he wanted to hear his name on her lips as he buried himself deep inside of her hot core.

"Turn over," he rasped.

"Why?" She couldn't think and she definitely couldn't move. What could he want from her turning over?

"I need to unfasten your skirt. I want you totally naked. I want to see your body." And he did. He wanted to see her free of any barriers. Helping her to roll over, he found the snap and released the zipper to pull the material down.

Gazing at her glorious body, he drank her in like a thirsty man at a well. He trailed a finger along her spine and took pleasure from her moans. So soft, so delicate, so desirable. Softly he ran his finger down the small of her back to her tight firm buttocks. All of this could be his with one simple word. Could he say it and mean it?

Too much thinking and not enough action. Sliding his hands under her waist, he pulled her to her knees as he positioned himself behind her. Only in his dreams had he imagined her like this and now it was real. Slowly, he ran his cock down her slit to make her hips beg for more.

"Do you like that?" he asked darkly.

"Oh God Dave. Please," she begged on a sob.

"Tell me what you want."

"You. Now. Inside of me."

"Hard and fast?"

"I don't care. Just fuck me. Now."

Dave didn't need a second request. He took her with a quick, deep thrust and nearly lost it as her body encased him. Catching his breath, he tried to stay on his game as he pulled out. He felt a bit of mean gladness as her hips moved to find him. Slowly he slid back in and heard her sob. She was hot, soft, wet, and perfect. The fit, the way she adjusted to match his rhythm as he increased the pace. He finally had her where he wanted her, on her knees begging for release, moaning his name, as he continued to stroke her inside and out.

Emily knew she had lost. Her intentions had been good- albeit far from admirable- but she knew there was no way she could have beat David Rossi. She had had the upper hand for a moment, but it was inevitable that he would turn the tables and take over. And though it hurt to know that she failed in some ways, it could not be denied that she had achieved more than she had ever dreamed.

She had confronted him, fucked him, undressed him, had her way with him…it was only fair that he returned the favour. Maybe he would never say her name out loud, but she knew she would be on his mind for a very long time. Until he found another.

Shaking her head, she tried to concentrate on the feelings he was creating inside of her. Her body was on fire with each stroke of his body against hers. The more he gave of himself, the more she wanted. As he increased the tempo, she tightened her grasp around him. She may have lost the war, but she was going to win this battle.

Oh God! She was going to kill him! Reaching under her he cupped her breasts as he buried himself deeper inside. He was so close to losing it and when he did he knew there was no turning back. It was for sure that he was going to claim her for his own. He had won.

Pushing deeper, harder, faster, he took control as she gave up trying to keep up. With his hand on her hip, he reached around and placed his thumb against her clit and felt her explode. Unprepared for the orgasm that wracked her body, Dave felt himself go over the edge with her. Thrusting faster, he tried to hold on as Emily's body gripped him tightly. There was no fighting it anymore.

With a groan, he gave one last thrust and spilled himself into her. He had claimed her. It was over.

Collapsing against her, Dave was careful not to crush her with his weight as he shifted to his side and took her in his arms. She had put up a good fight to win him. But like the other women who had come before her, she couldn't compete with a memory.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he held her close as he kissed her neck.

Nestling against his warmth, Em moved in closer to him. He hadn't left her as she feared. Maybe, just maybe…

"Go to sleep Em; I'll be here when you wake up," Dave whispered in her ear.

Closing her eyes, Em released a satisfied breath. "I love you," she said softly, her words so quiet barely reached his ears.

For a long moment he held her as her body slowly relaxed and her breathing evened out. She was asleep.

Slipping out of the bed, Dave was careful not to wake her as he walked over to where his clothes lay. Quickly he put them on, the he tried to straighten himself as he checked for his wallet and keys. Grabbing his laptop and overnight bag, he did a double check. It was all there.

Walking over to the door, he turned the lock and then the knob. Opening the door, he stepped one foot over the threshold before turning around and taking one last look at the beautiful woman asleep on his bed.

He watched her roll over in her sleep and shift to get comfortable. That was it, he couldn't stay, he had to leave. Turning back to the entrance, he started to close the door.

Sitting up in bed, Em adjusted the sheet draped across her naked form. He lied; he was leaving. Skipping out like the coward he was- the coward she had hoped he wasn't- but it was too late to save a man that far gone. She couldn't stop him and she would never beg him to stay. That wasn't who she was, but she could get one last request in. She had to get her dig in. She owed him and herself that much.

"David, before you leave…just once before you go…say my name."

The sound of a door closing quietly was the only response.


End file.
